Aide moi
by Mademoiselle Seiran
Summary: [Os Yaoi limite Lemon] Je me suis premise de revisiter l'épisode 6 où Onizuka risque le renvoit à cause de Uahara. Comment Kikuchi se laisseratil aller à aidé Yoshikawa? et pourquoi?


Auteur: Mademoiselle Seiran

Disclaimers: GTO, rien n'est à moi

Genre: Yaoi limite lemon

Couple: KikuchixYoshikawa

Pour qui? Mon plaisir personnel

On est sur le toit de l'école, juste tout les deux. Devant nous, le soleil se couche même si je joue les forts mon cœur se serre en le voyant dans cette état de faiblesse. Il est assis, les genoux replier contre lui et ses bras les serrent comme si il cherchait à se protéger de la vérité qui l'entoure et moi je suis là debout, je ne fais rien d'autre que regarder l'astre solaire qui me nargue.

Brutalement sa voix se fait entendre.

- Il es hors de question que Onizuka se face viré. Je ne le supporterais pas !

- Que tu le veille ou non un prof ça se remplace, comme des ampoules (1)

Ok, je sais on devrait me donner une pancarte avec écrit dessus « Crétin ». En plus, je l'entend pleuré et même resserrer ses bras autour de lui. Allais Kikuchi être gentil ne vas pas te tuer. Je baisse la tête vers lui quand il recommence à parler, c'est yeux sont noyé de larmes.

- Je sais, mes un ami ça ne se remplace pas.

Si, il le prend comme ça je veux bien l'aider, mais seulement parce que ça lui tient vraiment à cœur et que c'est lui. Mais qu'est qui me prend d'avoir de tel pensées, c'est vrai quoi ! Pourquoi, je les aiderait c'est deux là ? Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureux ? Non, non, non ! Moi, je suis sur que oui… Une petite secousse de la tête pour faire partir cette petite voix dérangeante et moi revoilà, de nouveau saint d'esprit.

- Kikuchi, il faut que tu m'aide, s'il te plait.

Demander comme ça, j'ai dû mal à dire non mais comme je ne veux pas perdre mon image, je garde le silence pendant quelques longues minutes.

-Pourquoi, je ferais ça ?

Derrière mes lunettes mon regard fixe Yoshikawa, il hésite, ces mains serrent son pantalon, il enfuit son visage aux creux de ces genoux. Je ne sais pas se qui me prend mais je me laisse aller, en silence, je m'accroupie devant lui, je pose mes mains sur ses genoux tout en fermant les yeux. Je ne préfère même pas voir à quel point je dois avoir l'air con.

- Kikuchi, je …

Aussi vite qu'il a levé la tête, qu'il la rabaisse, tant puis pour l'image, pour une fois je peux faire une croix dessus. Je ne veux pas laisser passer cette chance, la chance de lui montrer qu'il n'est pas seul que je suis là.

- Tu peux me le dire Yoshikawa

- Onizuka, ma sauvé la vie … deux fois…

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne me rappelle pas de ça. Je n'ai pas le temps de chercher plus. Doucement, il relève la tête, les larmes coulant toujours avec abondance. Sans pouvoir me contrôler ma main va à la rencontrer de se joue pour essuyer les larmes causer par la douleur.

- Il ma sauvé quand, j'ai tenté de me suicidé

Je suis le cul par terre, c'est que cette histoire de merde. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as voulu faire cela ? Tu m'aurais laissé seul ? Et oui, plus je te regard plus, je me rencontre à quelle point tu es beau Yoshikawa, a quelle point tu me manquerait si tu n'était pas là. Je me viens de me rendre contre, que je t'aime depuis longtemps.

- Yoshikawa, pourquoi tu pense que tu es seul ?

- Parce que je l'étais maintenant qu' Onizuka est là, je ne suis plus. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'il parte

-Et moi ?

Là, c'est lui qui est pété. Je comprends, je n'ai jamais rien fait pour qu'il se sente mieux avant aujourd'hui. Je regardais les autres se foutre de lui sans rien dire. Vraiment, je me demande à quoi je m'attend de ça part.

- Toi ?

Bien, maintenant que j'y suis autant continuer, non ?

- Oui, moi ! Je suis là si tu veux, en même temps que je parle, je lui caresse la joue avec douceur, je sais que j'en ai pas l'air mais… je tient beaucoup à toi, je voudrais tant que tu puis me confiance mais je comprends que tu n'y arrive pas après tout, je n'ai jamais rien fait pour la mérité.

Quand j'ai fini de tout déballer, il me regarde comme si, j'étais devenu fou, son expression me fait avoir un léger sourire.

- Qu'est qu'il y a d'amusant?

- Toi!

Là, il nage dans un lac plein de doute, il doit vraiment me prendre pour un cinglé, tant puis. Je bascule légèrement en arrière pour m'asseoir sir le béton froid, dans le silence surchargé qui nous entoure, je remonte mes lunettes et lève les yeux vers le ciel.

- Alors, tu vas m'aider?

Un sourire amer se dessine sur mes lèvres, je lui ouvre mon cœur et c'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire. Oui, bien sur que je l'aiderais le voir malheureux est dur pour moi alors j'hoche la tête en signe d'affirmation.

- Merci Kikuchi

An moins, j'ai eu un merci, c'est déjà ça de gagner peu de personne peuvent en dire autant.

- Hummm, Kikuchi…

Je baisse les yeux vers lui, nos regards se croisent pour ne plus se lâcher, c'est bizarre comme truc, ça fait un peu comme dans les films à l'eau de rose.

Aaaaah, y vient de faire quoi là? S'enfuir en courant. D'accord mais avant! M'embrasser, Yoshikawa vient de m'embrasser, il a juste plaqué ses lèvres sur les miennes mais c'était merveilleux maintenant, si il croit que je vais m'en contente, voilà comment Kikuchi le mec le plus calme de la 3éme 4, se retrouve à courir dans les couloirs de l'école.

- Yoshi…

Il est là, appuyer contre un mur, les yeux fixer sur moi, il a l'air si fragile à se moment que je ne peut que m'avancé vers lui et le prendre dans mes où il se laisser aller. Je l'entends sangloter un peu.

- Arrêt Yoshikawa

- Je suis désoler j'aurais pas dû

Je souris, pourquoi doute-t-il tant de lui?

- Si je n'aurais pas voulu, tu ne serais pas dans mes bras mais par terre avec un nez pété

Je l'entends rire dans mon uniforme, un rire de soulagement légèrement nerveux sur les bords. Alala Yoshikawa, maintenant que je te t'ai, soit sur que je ne te lâcherais plus même pour tout l'or du monde, je doit être vraiment atteint pour avoir de tel pensée.

Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais je voudrais un peu plus moi. Un baiser sur le front, il lève la tête. Un autre sur la pommette, il sourit. Un sur le nez, il ferme les yeux. Un sur ses lèvres, sa bouche s'en trouve pour que je puisse y glisser ma langue impatience de venir à la rencontre de la sienne. Le baiser se prolonge tendrement, amoureusement. Quand, on se séparer, un sourire est née sur son visage, un que je n'ai jamais vu, celui d'on je suis le fondateur, j'ai créer un ange, mon ange.

- Allais vient…

- Où?

- Ben, chez moi, t'as dit que tu voulais aidez Onizuka, non?

Il se décide enfin, je vais le violer quand même, quoi que ce soit assez tentant. Je le prends par la main, il se raidit, c'est vrai que c'est pas courant de voir deux hommes se tenir la main en rue mais de toute façon, on est seul et la nuit est tombée donc je ne vois pas de problème.

- Et, qu'est que tu comptes faire, Yoshikawa, tu as sûrement une idée?

- Oui, je vais me déshabiller

Je stop net, sa main toujours fermement serre dans la mienne. Je ne peut pas croire se qu'il vient de dire qu'il allait se dévêtir en public. Je reprends mon calme.

- On peut savoir pourquoi?

- Pour monter à la mère de Uehara, se que sa fille ma fait…

Je recommence à courir cette fois-ci j'entraîne Yoshikawa avec moi entre deux souffles, il me demande ce que je fait, l'où on vas mais je ne répond rien mon esprit est trop embrouiller pour le moment.

Quand, on arrive chez moi, il c'est tût. Il a de la lumière dans le salon sûrement mes parents.

- 'man, 'pa, je monte dans ma chambre, je doit aider un ami

- Pas de problème mon grand, travail bien

Quatre à quatre, je monte les marches, c'est seulement dans ma chambre que je le laisse reprendre son souffle. DE haut en bas, je le regard, il semble mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu"il doit faire tout les jours. Je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise de bureau, lui ne fait rien, il regard, c'est plutôt inconfortable comme situation.

- Montre moi!

Ses yeux s'écartent sous la surprise.

- Qu'est que tu veux?

- Que tu me montre ce que tu vas leurs montrer?

Ses yeux me fuit pendant quelques minutes où rien ne se passe, puis lentement, il défait les boutons de sa veste, qu'il retire, dénoue sa cravate, retire sa chemise blanche. Et, je peux voir sur son corps parfait quoique un puisse trop mince des traces de coups, des hématomes couvrent sa peau. Il continue, il ôte ses chaussures et commence avec le pantalon.

- Arrêt Yoshikawa

- C'est toi qui voulais

Ses yeux bruns sont pleins de larmes qui risquent de sortir à tout moment, je délaisse ma chaise pour me mettre devant lui, il baisse les yeux.

- Je suis désolé…

Je sourit en passant ma main dans es cheveux court.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour de telle chose, allais assieds toi

Avec douceur, je le force à s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit, moi je m'agenouille juste devant lui, lui tenant les mains.

- Je te promets que plus jamais elle ne te touchera, que je ferais tout pour aider Onizuka et de laver tes plaies…

Je ne sais pas se qui me prend de dire ça mais je l'ai dit, j'en avait envie. Je me relève un petit peu et embrasse, lèche chaque plaie qui couvre son torse, son dos, ses bras pour remonter dans son cou, tracer sa mâchoire et fini sir sa bouche qui presser laisser passer une langue taquine qui vient caresser mes lèvres qui lui laisse le passage libre.

A mon tour, je monte sur le lit, je pose ma paume sur le torse de Yoshikawa et le pousse doucement. Avec une lenteur qui me fait devenir fou, il me retire la haut de mon uniforme.

- Yoshikawa, je me penche jusqu'à son oreille et dans un souffle lui murmure, je t'aime

Avec ma langue, je lui dessine le tour de l'oreille. Un gémissement glisse hors de ses lèvres alors que je taquine un de ses tétons durcis par le plaisir. Je sens ses mains partout sur mon corps, c'est divin. Sa bouche ne reste pas inactif glissant sur ma mâchoire puis laissant une trace sur mon cou, montrant aux autres que je suis justes à lui.

Je passe le bout de mes doigts sur la bosse qui s'est formé sous son pantalons, je le frissonner, ses yeux sont voiler par le désir. Je glisse ma main dans son boxer noir.

- Kikuchi…

Il semble légèrement inquiet mais se doute part aussi vite qu'il est venu grâce à l'un de mes rares sourires.

Mes doigts s'active, il se mord la lèvre. Pour le moment, je ne fait que frôler son pénis quelques goûtes de sperme sortent. Doucement, je fait glisser son boxer je long de ses cuisses, il m'arrêt soudainement, je lève les yeux vers lui.

- Yoshikawa?

- Je ne peux pas

- Mais… pourquoi?

- Désoler…

Je n'arrive pas à bouger, je le regard se rhabiller en vitesse avant de partir sans un mot. Moi, je reste Là assis comme un crétin sur mon lit. Le seul geste que je fait est de remettre mes lunettes, puis plus rien pendant un long moment.

Aujourd'hui, on va savoir sur Onizuka va être viré.

_Je n'ai pas revenu Yoshikawa depuis qu'il c'est enfui de chez moi_

Là, je suis assis dans la salle de projetions, j'attend de voir comment, mon professeur s'en sort. Pas très bien…. Je retourne pour mettre la cassette quand un cri me fait revenir à la fenêtre.

C'est la mère de Uehara, je vois Yoshikawa qui fait son strip-tease. Je vois ses hématomes que j'ai essayer de soigner avec mon amour. Arrive le pantalon et le caleçon.

….

C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas voulu pour ces graffitis. Je le vois pleurer, Onizuka lui donne une veste à se moment j'ai un déclic, je met vite la cassette.

Tout es fini, Onizuka n'est pas virée, celle pour qui il craque est venue me remercier mais c'est plutôt Yoshikawa qu'elle doit remercier. D'ailleurs, je le chercher, je sais qu'il n'est pas avec le prof donc il doit être de nouveau sur le toit.

Je le savais, il est facile à lire. Je le vois sangloter la tête dans ses genoux, il sursaute quand je mets ma main sur son épaule, tout en m'agenouillant devant lui, j'ai un peu l'impression d'être projeté dans le passé. Sauf que là, Yoshikawa, se laisse aller dans mes bras, moi je ne peux rien faire que de lui monter ma présence en le serrant à mon tours et lui murmurer de doux mots à l'oreille.

Quelques jours sont passé, je suis toujours avec Yoshikawa, nous sommes au parc là nos doigts sont croisé mais soigneusement cacher des regards indiscrets.

Je ne me reconnais plus, c'est bizarre comme sensation. Je suis u peu perdu entre mon cynisme et mon moi amoureux. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux plus lâcher ses doigts.

- Tenshi

- Humm?

En tournant mon regard vers le brun, je peux voir qu'il rougi comme à chaque fois que je l'appelle comme ça.

- Je t'aime

Je l'écoute me répondre puis je l'embrasse doucement, i passe ses bras autour de mon coup en y répondant malgré sa timidité et les gens qui nous observes. Maintenant, je sais qu'on a toute la vie devant nous….

1) je suis pas sur que se soit vraiment la pharse qu'il dit, gomen "

Owari

Alors vous avez trouver ça comment?


End file.
